1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation deice and an image formation device.
2. Description of Related Art
An image formation device such as a copier and facsimile machine includes an operation device as a man-machine interface, and an image formation device is known in which a touch panel, as an example of such an operation device, is used.
As is well known, a touch panel is an operation device having a display function as well as an operation function, in which operation buttons are displayed as an image, and operation position (touch position or press position) by a user is detected by using press sensors provided with the display face.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-361968 (Patent document 1) and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-323084 (Patent document 2) disclose an image formation device having such a touch panel in which the operation face (display face) of the touch panel (operation device) is provided with an angle adjustment function. The angle adjustment function enables the inclination angle of the touch panel to be adjusted in order to provide a comfortable operation condition for the operation device.
A user who uses the image formation device disclosed in Patent documents 1 and 2 for the first time may not fully utilize the angle adjustment function, and may continue the operation while the operation face is set at an inappropriate angle, which may lead to a misoperation. Misoperations to the touch panel include a misoperation due to finger actions despite of a correct visual recognition by the user, a misoperation due to a visual mis-recognition of the operation buttons, etc. Accordingly, in order to make an angle adjustment function for a touch panel more practical, development of technology is highly demanded by which a user can always use a touch panel while the inclination angle of the touch panel is set at an optimal angle.
Moreover, in the case of an image formation device whose operation device is set at a height of waist of a standing user of an average height, the operation by a user of small height or a user sitting in a wheelchair is facilitated if the inclination angle of the touch panel is set at a large value; however, a user of large height tends to press at positions shifted upward from a position aimed by the user if the inclination angle of the touch panel is maintained at the large value.
Furthermore, in the case of a touch panel in which displayed operation buttons are miniaturized or disposed in a complicated manner, a user may unintentionally touch an operation button displayed at a position next to the operation button to be pressed because the gaps between the operation buttons are small. A user who uses the image formation device disclosed in Patent documents 1 and 2 for the first time may continue to operate the touch panel while the operation face is set at an inappropriate angle, which may further increase occurrence of the aforementioned misoperations. Because when the inclination angle of the touch panel is set at a large value, the operation by a user of small height or a user sitting in a wheelchair is facilitated; however, a user of standard height unconsciously tends to press at positions shifted upward. On the other hand, when the inclination angle of the touch panel is set at a small value, the operation by a user of standard is facilitated; however, a user of small height unconsciously tends to press at positions shifted downward.
In view of these circumstances, in order to prevent misoperations by a user as much as possible, development of technology is highly demanded by which operations intended by a user can be facilitated. In particular, in order to make the angle adjustment means for a touch panel more practical, it is essential to develop a technology by which the touch operations by a user are facilitated even when the touch panel is used at an inappropriate angle.